Neighboring Country Relation
by Lottelovetospy
Summary: It’s an Asian PM meeting in Thailand.held to discuss the latest bomb terror in JW Marriot hotel in Indonesia. try to picture the relationship between Indonesia and the countries surround her. Australia apeareance and slight mention of america. 1st fic.


**Title: Relationship Between Neighboring Country.**

Pairing / Character: Indonesia, Philiphines , Malaysia, Australia, a Slight mention of, America, and England,

Rating: PG

Genre: General/Humor

Warning: almost all character are OC, some satire, my very first fanfiction ever! So please be nice. I write this from my own POV of international relationship so.. oh, and very bad grammar. Lets just take this as humor fiction all right ? Just try to picture the relationship between Indonesia and the countries surround her. including Australia and Malaysia. wich is, not *quite* good.

Summary: It's an Asian PM meeting in Thailand. It is held to discuss about the latest bomb terror in JW Marriot hotel in Indonesia. The Asian Nation are in the different room from their PM. Somehow there are also Australia in that room and it's only take a few minuet until everything goes.., well.., wrong…

It's an Asian PM meeting in Thailand. It is held to discuss about the latest bomb terror in JW Marriot hotel in Indonesia. The Asian Nation are in the different room from their PM. Somehow there are also Australia in that room and it's only take a few minuet until everything goes.., well.., wrong…

"you! how could you said that?! Take that back !"

Indonesia cried to Australia who stand in front of her with face that show his annoyance. The other Asian nations can only watch when both Nation shout to each other as if try to break their ears.

"like I said, it's you own fault those terrorist can get easy on you. first the Bali bomb and now? These..! " he cross his arm in front of his chest before continued. Somehow he always lost his temper when face her.

"twice bombing at the same place.. you never learn aren't you? and my people in your country become the victim! especially in those cursed Bali bomb "

"how could you blame me for the victims in Bali! It's my island, my province, my city and my peoples! It was me who felt the great lost! Not you or the other western country! damn it… " she only stop to take a deep breath, some of her long-a bit-curly-black hair fall aside her face.

"then why you didn't do something with those goddamn terrorist of yours? I've told you, You should stop them before it's too late.."

"I did! I've put their boss in jail!* You stupid idiot!"

"that's not enough, you're too soft to them, giving too many chances for them to slip away. And now, you insult me.." _when I'm trying to help! Damn!_

"you deserve it! You didn't do much either, besides…"

she try to hold back the tears that almost fall. This Australia is really pain in the ass. They suppose to be brother and sister. and she really hope that Australia can be a bit.. well, to put it in word.. concern about her circumstance. But hell to the no she will admit it. And she will not and never will she show her tears in front of other countries. She prefer to show her anger, that's a lot more easy.

"you think I'm happy with these?" she glare furiously to Australia.

"because of this, all my effort to gain a good relationship with Europe* now all in mess. You think I'm enjoying these? What the hell am I you think? a masochist?"

"…maybe..?" he said it with a small curve of smile. He just can't stand it.

"I can't believe you-!" okay! No more good sister here. I'll punch him right here right now! Hell I even will release my _komodo* _ now! if I not forgot to brought it. Those _koala_ will be eaten in one minute!

And thus they continue to kick and punch one another.

----------------------------

"mm.. hei, Malaysia…"

"what's up Philiphine ? "

"shouldn't we stop them?"

"Naah.., better step back or you'll get in trouble too. Besides it's almost routine.. Indonesia is the closest/neighbor with Australia compare to the other Asian country. But still, they don't get along well enough" _tough, when needed they can get along very well_.. he think _I wonder why?._

Philiphines watch the two nation in front of her and start to think.. _is that so?, than maybe_..

"hey Malaysia, is that what always happen between the neighboring country?" she ask Malaysia but her eyes fixed onto the two fighting country.

Malaysia look at her with 'pardon me? What?' kind of look.

"I mean, you know… just like you and Indonesia, Japan and Korea, England, and Ireland, ah! Also, Mexico and America." She said with excitement when she mentioning America "both of you didn't like each other, but somehow.. you still need each other, right?" her lips curve a smile "like a family "

"…"

Malaysia clear his troath before answer

" yeah… maybe …"

the tought that they need each other somehow .. a bit, annoying. Well.. he and Indonesia are in very best term during the cold war. Alongside with India, some African country and the other ( too much to mention it). She was a bright and beauty full country. but now she.. She has too much problem and her government didn't help much either. And she tolerate too much troublesome people. Those silly girl ... she should know how to take care of herself.

"you think you can say anything you want just because you are one of those… Selfish-western-Nations*?!"

Indonesia's hand is in the middle of her way to scratch Australia face. Australia hold it with all effort. This wild girl.. he think. Can't she act more civil? he come here to show some sympathy, how could that lead to _this?_

.

"Ha ha! No! but because that's what democracy is. And as long as I can remember it's also part of your constitution." He snorts, not planning to become soft either. Hei, it's his brothers she talking about! Selfish? Well…

"how dare you use my own constitution against me!"

she kick Australia's shin and run the hell out of the room. while Australia hold his feet and cursing. Malaysia sighed and Piliphine hide a chuckle under some cough. When angry, Indonesia already forgot the scar she got in her left hand. Damn, that's almost crazy. I bet it'll be hurt.

_still so young* as a country, right? I guess it can't be helped_.. Australia thought.

_**A/N: **_

_***with help from America and England troops Indonesia has put some of the high leader and culprit of the terrorist in jail and some sentences to death but somehow they influence is still unbearable.**_

_***it's when the MU cancel their plan to visit Indonesia during the 2**__**nd**__** bombed in JW Mariot. ( those damned terrorist!!!)**_

_***komodo is a special species that can be found only in komodo island in Indonesia. So I used is as an animal icon for Indonesia. You know, like polar bear for Canada and koala for Australia. (orang utan & tapir somehow not quite interesting)**_

_***somehow, a lot of people in Indonesia doesn't like Americans. But it's seems happen only in bush period. The climax is when Indonesia try to cursed bush with black magic by ki joko bodo (yeah right! I think, that's STUPID!) **_

_***as a nation, Indonesia is only 64 years old. As a country (compare to 4 millenium china and the others) she is still young.**_

_**R&R please~~ a constructive critism will be very appreciated. *don't shot please, newbie here**_*** **


End file.
